<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Never be the Same by lettersofwrittencollective</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25475416">Never be the Same</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lettersofwrittencollective/pseuds/lettersofwrittencollective'>lettersofwrittencollective</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Teen Wolf (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>ABO, Breeding Kink, F/M, Smut, abo dynamic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 12:07:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,248</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25475416</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lettersofwrittencollective/pseuds/lettersofwrittencollective</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>On vacation with your boyfriend, it seems that you cannot seem to keep your hands off each other this morning.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Derek Hale/Reader, Derek Hale/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>48</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Never be the Same</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You knew it had been a bad idea to get involved with him but you had done it anyways. You couldn’t help it though, with just one look he could make you feel things deeply, passionately. His touch was electrical and always lit you up whenever the two of you were together.</p><p>There were a lot of things that could be said for dating Derek Hale but your personal favorite thing was that life was never boring now. From helping the new pack in Beacon Hills keep the city safe to holiday trips where he would take you to the Maldives or back-packing, there was always something to do and you always had fun.</p><p>This weekend was no different. You had the last couple weeks helping Scott and his pack track down a vampire coven that had decided to hunt in Beacon Hills. The vampires had been unable to keep their blood-lust under control and had torn apart a few people during their feedings. Thankfully, Scott had Malia had, somehow, been able to convince the coven to adjust their feeding habits and now Deaton was in charge of helping find another coven to help teach this one more self-control.</p><p>Now, the two of you were hanging out in Jamaica, enjoying the sand and the sun. Today you’d decided to go to one of the day clubs that the resorts had. It meant that everyone was in some sort of swimwear and gave you an excuse to eye-fuck your boyfriend for the rest of the day.</p><p>It had taken you forever to get out of the room today but you had no complaints seeing as it had been because he couldn’t keep his hands off you and you’d already been gifted with three orgasms as he’d woken you up for a delicious round of morning sex followed by wall sex and then another round in the shower. In fact, your walls clenched again as if they were looking for him and, sipping on your margarita, you allowed your eyes to roam over his body.</p><p>Derek could feel her eyes on him and couldn’t help the smirk he shot over his shoulder. She’d been insatiable since they got to the island and he almost felt like he could barely keep up. At first, he had been a little worried. The two of you had a healthy sex life but there had been something almost desperate about the way you’d been after him.</p><p>It had all made sense this morning. You were in heat. You’d been desperate because your body was getting ready for the heat and he’d woken up to the most delicious smell of you. Your scent had dug into his brain and he could feel the hormones of your heat throughout his veins, they were his own personal drugs.</p><p>He was sure that you’d pushed him towards a rut because when you woke up, you had taken a deep breath of him before you’d climbed atop him and impaled yourself on his hard cock. He had held your hips as you moved against him, lifting yourself and trying to milk him. His hands had found your tits and he’d pinched your nipples and teased them as you quickened your pace on his cock.</p><p>He could feel your walls clenching as you slowed down, trying to stave off the orgasm but he’d grabbed your hips and held you up as he’d thrust upwards into you. He’d continued this until you had let out a scream and he’d emptied himself inside of you.</p><p>The two of you had stayed in bed for a little while before you’d reminded him that you had plans for the day club and you really wanted to see the DJ the resort had booked. At which point, he’d reluctantly gotten up and followed you to the bathroom for a shower and as you had walked in front of him, he’d had the sudden image of you swollen with his cubs and he’d been unable to help himself. He’d spun you around and pushing you against the wall, he’d sunk into you a second time and sunk his teeth into your neck. The sounds of your moans music to his ears had caused him to empty himself within you a second time that morning.</p><p>You had scolded him at that point, reminding him “If I miss DJ Snake, I will be very upset with you.”</p><p>He’d laughed and the two of you had actually made it to the shower which should have been a red flag in and of itself. You’d both already washed your hair and you were now working on lathering your body. You’d put your leg up and bent over to later it when he’d been assaulted by the smell of your sex again. Even with the water running, the scent of your heat wasn’t diminished.</p><p>He’d been staring at your folds and had gotten lost in thought when he heard you clearing your throat. He’d looked over to you and seen the mischevious glint mixed with lust and had fallen to his knees behind you. Like a man starved, he feasted upon your folds and your clit.</p><p>As you allowed your eyes to roam over Derek’s body, you allowed yourself to get lost in the memory of this morning and had missed when he’d returned. A fresh, water bottle in hand for you. Feeling bold, you nipped his wrist when he handed you the drink and watched as his eyes darkened.</p><p>They announced that DJ Snake would be on stage next and so, tugging on his arm you pulled him into the crowd.  Derek had paid the extra for the two of you to get the VIP treatment at the resort and so you joined a slightly smaller crowd than what was directly in front of the booth but that didn’t bother you. You were mostly here for the music.</p><p>When DJ Snake came on, you found yourself dancing along to the beats. This was one of the few ways that you were able to actually let go and forget the rest of the world.</p><p> </p><p>Moving along to the music, you glanced over and saw that Derek was swaying with it as well. He wasn’t full on dancing, but you didn’t expect him to either. After all, this was Derek Hale and as much as you adored him, he wasn’t one to just let loose.</p><p>The set continued and suddenly, Derek pulled you up into his arms and let a low growl out next to your ear, sending shivers down your spine and a rush of fluid to your core. Turning in his arms, you felt both his erection and the intake of breath, you nibbled on his jaw, “What if we got out of here for a bit?”</p><p>“I thought you wanted to watch the DJ?” you could hear the smirk in his voice as his hand slipped to the small of your back.</p><p>Leaning backward, you smirked at him, “You’re all I need. And maybe, I’m curious to find out how hard you are.”</p><p>You watched his eyes flash blue as his hand moved to your ass and squeezed. “You’re playing with fire,”  he warned.</p><p>You couldn’t help the low moan that escaped your mouth. There was something about his scent, it was more charged, almost as if it was building towards something and it made you want him to strip you down and plow you wherever he could. He could fuck you here for all you cared.</p><p>Your moan must have broken something within him because the next thing you knew he was dragging you out of the pool area and back to the bungalow.</p><p>You’d barely made it inside when his lips were all over you and he lifted your leg to his waist. Wrapping your legs around his waist, and returning the kisses, you felt as he lifted you up and sat you on a countertop.  </p><p>For a brief moment, the world seemed to suddenly go silent around you. Only the heavy breathing between the two of you could be heard. Derek stepped closer to you and put his hands on your swim bottoms and you smiled as you lifted your hips to help him pull the fabric off you. He then moved to your swim top and removed that as well before stepping back and looking at you.</p><p>You’d never felt sexier than in this moment. Here you were, sitting naked in front of Derek Hale and he looked at you as if you were the only thing worth living for.</p><p>“Spread your legs baby doll, I want to see those pretty lips,” his voice was husky and made you whimper as you complied.</p><p>“Look at you, you’re soaked,” he whispered as he walked up to you. Placing his hands on either thigh, he bent down and kissed your collar bones.</p><p>Reaching out, you pushed his swim trunks and boxers off in one swoop and took his thick cock into your hand. A moan escaped his lips as you began to pump him.</p><p>“You’re going to look so amazing, wrapped around my cock,” he said, voice thick with lust, before he pulled back and lined himself up with you.</p><p>He dragged the tip along your folds and your hips involuntary bucked towards him, trying to find further friction before he sunk into you, slowly.</p><p>“Mmm fuck baby, you’re so tight,” he grunted out as you whimpered.</p><p>Derek enjoyed teasing you and this time was no different, he would push in a bit and then pull out before pushing a little further in. Your eyes rolled back each time that he entered you, the stretching feeling like a gift. He leaned in to kiss you, soft kisses that reminded you of how much he loved you but, you wanted something different this time.</p><p>“Fuck baby, I need more..” you whispered against his lips and you felt him still for a second but less than a moment later he’d buried himself to the hilt, bottoming out inside of you.</p><p>He pulled you closer to him, your ass barely on the counter and began to pound into you, the feeling of him pistoning in and out of you pushing you further along towards your orgasm. Your hands moved to play with your tits and as you squeezed them and alternated between pinching your nipples. Occasionally, Derek would nip at one or smack one lightly. One of his hands found your clit and thrummed it.</p><p>A particularly hard thrust against your G-Spot along with his hands on your clit and yours on your tits made you gasp. As your body arched forward.</p><p>Derek stopped for a moment to let you catch your breath and to keep you from cumming. Taking a deep breath, you noticed that his scent had become much more sexual now. A Whimper escaped your lips and you looked at him, his eyes were practically black and you’re sure that yours were too. You’re not sure where it came from but a growl escaped your lips and you heard yourself say, “You gonna fuck my little pussy daddy, gonna knot me good and tight?”</p><p>You watched his eyes flash as he returned the growl and then he picked you up. Before you knew it, you’d been thrown onto the sofa in the living room. Hands gripping the back of the sofa, with your ass in the air, you felt him nudge your legs further apart before he smacked your ass.</p><p>The action shot a jolt of pleasure straight to your core and you felt yourself get even wetter than you already were.</p><p>“Look at how wet you are my pretty girl,” he whispered in your ear and you whimpered into your shoulder. You could feel him lining himself up with your fold and you wiggled in excitement.</p><p>“Daddy please…”</p><p>He slammed into you, causing your body to lurch forward slightly before he grabbed onto your hips, holding you tight. His thrusts became faster, more brutal and suddenly he lifted you up.</p><p>With your back to his chest, he continued to pound into you, one hand taking over what your hands had done earlier the other hand returning to your clit to play with the bundle of nerves there. You reached behind you to hold onto his shoulder in an attempt to steady yourself as you matched his thrusts.</p><p>You were an incoherent mess of mumbles and whines as he fucked you. All you could see were stars as the pleasure filtered out to every part of your body. Somewhere along the line, you tilted your neck, baring it to him in submission and he licked at it.</p><p>You could feel him swell within you and as he did you felt yourself clamp around him. It didn’t take long for his knot to form and he bit into your mating gland setting of your orgasm. You came calling his name and could feel him cum within you.</p><p>A deep sense of satisfaction filled you and you could feel the contentment coming off him as he released your gland and nuzzled your neck. “Such a good girl,” he murmured into your skin.</p><p>He would be knotted within you for a bit more time still and so, gently, he adjusted the two of you so that you laid on the couch. You atop him as his knot softened and both your breathing evened out.</p><p>Things would never be the same.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>